Within data processing systems, it is commonly required to manage the physical elements that provide data processing services of some form to monitor the performance of the system and/or to spot errors or failures in the system and/or to provide efficient behaviour of the system.
The present invention has been conceived in the light of known drawbacks of existing systems.